Password
by EnderGrievesForMe14
Summary: In which L goes to the candy store, leaving Light alone with his computer. Hmm... It has a password on it...


**This story takes place in the time before Raito and Ryuuzaki are chained together. Ryuuzaki goes to actually stretch his legs and travel to the candy store while Raito works. :D**

"Raito-kun, I'm going to the candy store. Would you like to come?"

Raito grumbled a reply, too intent upon his computer screen to care. Ryuuzaki stood in his usual slouching position and stared at Raito with wide panda eyes. "Raito-kun?" Raito finally stopped what he was doing and glanced up at him.

"What?" he snapped. He had been on the verge of finding information about Kira when he'd figured out that it was yet another false lead. He glared at the panda-eyed boy in front of him. Ryuuzaki brought his finger up to his mouth again and began to chew on the skin and nail.

"I asked if Raito-kun wanted to go to the candy shop with me. I am out of chocolate-covered strawberries." he explained, still chewing thoughtfully on his finger.

"No!" Raito growled, "The last time we went we spent half an hour there while you figured out which brand of chocolate you wanted! I am not going to waste my time at that horror shop anymore!"

With that he turned and began typing again. Ryuuzaki observed him for a moment longer before shrugging. "Fine then. Matsuda-san will be most happy to accompany me. Him or Watari, anyways."

He turned and trudged away to find one of the two while Raito continued typing. For awhile, all was silent in the empty room. Then Raito sighed and stretched, glancing around.

_Looks like he really did leave_, he thought, surprised. He really had thought that he'd fight harder for Raito to come with him, seeing as he believed he was Kira.

Raito scowled and glanced over at his computer. He noticed, to his surprise, that it was locked. Glancing around once more, he moved over to his seat and read the screen.

**Locked**

**Only CallmeRyuuzaki may open this screen**

**Password protected**

Raito smirked. Only Ryuuzaki could open it, hmm? _Well, we'll just see about that. _He pressed ctrl/alt/delete and started the computer. A message opened on the screen.

**Password: **

Raito glanced around once more, making sure no one was there to watch. Then he bent over the keyboard, peering at the letters, as his mind whirled with different options. He considered each letter thoughtfully, wondering if Ryuuzaki had been eating chocolate (again) while he was typing. There would be fingerprints then. But there was no sign of them anywhere.

He sighed and racked his brains for options. Knowing Ryuuzaki, it was probably a random password. He thought for another moment, then began to type.

**Password: Ryuuzaki**

**Access Denied**

**Password: L**

**Access Denied**

**Password: Ryuuku**

**Access Denied**

**Password: sweets**

**Access Denied**

**Password: chocolate**

**Access Denied**

**Password: Watari**

**Access Denied**

Raito sighed, exasperated. Surely there was _something_ that could help him. He glanced around the desk but found no help there. Then he glanced to his right at his own desk. No help there, either.

He took a deep breath and began entering random passwords again.

**Password: Strawberries**

**Access Denied**

**Password: genius**

**Access Denied**

**Password: Kira**

**Access Denied**

**Password: detective**

**Access Denied**

Raito sat back in the chair, frowning at the screen. How hard could it be? Then he noticed a small link under the word Password. Leaning closer, he realized it said 'Need help?'

He clicked on it, biting his lower lip. A box popped up immediately. It read:

**Password Clue: Something I love.**

Raito clicked the X in the corner and came back to the original screen. Something he loves, then. What did he love that Raito hadn't already entered in? He'd used candy, sweets, chocolate, strawberries, and even Watari with no results. What else could the sugar-addicted detective possibly love?

Sighing, he entered one more word.

**Password: sugar**

**Access Denied**

He swore under his breath, his brow furrowed. That was when he heard footsteps and a chipper tone saying, "You'll have to take me with you more often, Ryuuzaki-san! That was fun!"

Raito swore again and stood quietly. He cleared the screen and set it on stand-by once more, then moved to his own computer and opened a new screen. By the time Ryuuzaki and Matsuda came into sight, he was well immersed in yet another page on Kira.

"Hello, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki said, his arms loaded with boxes of sweets, "How was your fifteen minutes and three seconds alone?"

Raito ground his teeth, annoyed. He turned to glare at Ryuuzaki again, ready to take out his pent-up irritation on the detective. "None of your business." he snapped, "I've been trying to work. Now leave me alone."

He turned back to the computer, sulking mentally. One of these days, he vowed, he would figure out that password. Until then, he would just have to watch the sugar-addicted genius and wait for a slip.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." Ryuuzaki said, turning to him. "I appreciate you coming with me to the store."

Matsuda nodded immediately. "Whatever you want, Ryuuzaki-san!" he said with a huge grin. Then he turned, waving, and bounded out of sight.

Ryuuzaki glanced at his chair, noticing it was half an inch away from its usual spot. He grinned slightly; Raito had been trying to break his password.

He set down his sweets, choosing a box of chocolate-covered strawberries to take with him, then went back to his chair. Without a word to Raito, he opened the box and popped one strawberry into his mouth. Then he turned his attention to his computer.

He woke it up and the usual screen popped up.

**Locked**

**Only CallmeRyuuzaki may open this screen**

**Password protected**

He started it, then watched as the next page came up.

**Password:**

He smiled to himself again, amused. Raito must've seen the clue, but he still had no idea what the password could be. So he had finally been defeated. He typed in his password quickly and pressed enter.

**Password: Raito**

**Access Granted**

The computer began to load his settings and he sat back in his chair, a content smile on his face. Very soon he could get up the courage to tell his bad-tempered friend the truth. But until then, he'd just watch him from afar. There was nothing wrong with using the cameras, either, he supposed.

Watching as his screen came up, his smile widened. He popped another strawberry into his mouth and chewed it slowly. So maybe he did love Raito. There was nothing wrong with that. He wondered, though, how Raito would take it when he found out the next day.

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters! I am only using them for my story because they are super awesome and everyone knows who they are! But believe me, if I did own Death Note, **_**things**_** would definitely happen between the guys.**

**Ryuuzaki: What kind of things?**

**Raito: Ahh… Yeah… (blushes)**

**Mello: What the fuck do you mean by that?**

**Near: It's obvious she means homosexually speaking, Mello.**

**Matt: I must agree with the kid on this one, Mello.**

**Mello: I'm going to shoot both of you :l**

**Mikami: LOLZ**

**Mello: O.o**

**Matt: o.O**

**Raito: (clears throat) alright then…**

**Ryuuzaki: ha-ha. I laugh at you.**

**Raito: Ryuuzaki… Come over here so I can kill you. :l**

**Matt: Amongst other things *snicker***

**Mello: Ooohhh! Matt: 1 L/Raito: 0!**

**Raito: Shut up before I kill you both too.**

**Matt: Amongst other things.**

**Raito: SHUT UP!!! *attacks Matt viciously***

**Matt: Mello!**

**Mello: Get away from him, punk!**

**L: Aha!**

**Raito: Aha!**

**Sephiroth: Aha!**

**L/Raito: What the %$?**

**Sephiroth: I like listening in on other anime conversations. Cloud currently has me on some form of drug, as well.**

**Cloud: Sure do! Keeps him from being evil! Right, Sephy?**

**Sephiroth: *hums contentedly***

**L/Raito/Mello/Matt: Okay then… o.O**

**By the way, the name CallmeRyuuzaki is from another story I read, and the rights to that name go to the author of that story. I apologize for any inconvenience because of that.**


End file.
